Rikhter
"" Rikhter's full name is Rikhter Yahn Nor Ptholomos. He came from a very prestigious, well known, and privileged family of elite summoners and diplomats. Despite his genes and bloodline, Rickhter has a very weak magical affinity compared to his peers. According to his mother, he is the first in the Ptholomos bloodline to have an affinity for Shi. And for that reason, he was never been able to summon a proper Hyoru until recently, where he even lost his left arm in the process. The spirit he summon is called Vynzentine, and just like its master, it is imperfect and incomplete in every possible way. Upon his father's interference, Rikhter's lost arm was replaced by a Magic imbued prosthetic one, courtesy of the alchemy department at the university. Appearance He has a medium long black hair, hazel eyes, and a rather plain shaven face, sometimes he gets criticized by people around him for his unkempt hair. Rikhter is of an average height and weight. He wears a plain pair of black pants and a white shirt, with a black tie under a trench coat that has his family's sigil marked on the inside of it, which actually enhance his body's flow of magic, albeit slightly. He's often wearing gloves to cover his artificial arm. Personality Rikhter grew up in a mostly pretentious social environment. Which required Rikhter to be usually wearing a smiling face and a happy confident smug personality all the time. That has become a second nature to him now, but in reality Rikhter is an extremely down to earth, person. All that conflict in his personality growing up made him quite the compulsive liar. He does however, try to be as honest as he can. History He is the eldest son and of the Ptolomious house. Because of his rather poor compatibility with Hyoru and magic, Rikhter's relationship with his father, Havaln has been only getting worse each. Rikhter has no interest in his family's name nor its riches. All he ever wanted was to live his life peacefully, or finding his true calling rather than living under, and for, the sake of his family name. Rikhter was forced into Woru, upon his father's wishes as to prepare him for leading the family name after him. He rarely attend any classes or pass any exam, but due to the fact that his family is one of the major founders of the Woru university, no one really dares to question Rikhter's academic failure. He's already been here over 4 years, with little to no academic advancement. Which is often a catalyst for dispute with his father. . (ignore) Vynzentine 's Powers and Personality Abilities (Ignore for now as everyone will start off with a blank slate of a Hyoru and generic abilities.) Personality Her mood varies pretty easily according to the situation. She can be the happiest but if you mess up with her ego you might have found an enemy. She hates the fact that she was summoned by a "Lazy, idiotic, good for nothing rich brat" student that couldn't bring her to the world with her complete body. Nevertheless, she knows how to be prudent and will not act out of emotions in serious situations. Sometimes she gets Rikther in problems just for the sake of seeing him embarrased and troubled. But he seems to getting used to it. Deep inside, she feels guilty for the lost arm of Rikhter so she was the one convincing him to acceot his father's offer of get an artificial one with the help of Alchemy. (This still doesn't change the fact that Rikther is an lazy idiot in her) Relationships *Rikhter considers Prof.Ilkharth's as a friend, a mentor and even a father figure sometimes. Trivia *(Random Trivia. I do suggest putting a theme just because it is amusing.) Category:Character